Další okamžik štěstí
by Kemalnica
Summary: Rumple a Belle zakládají rodinu. Toto je další z jejich drobných okamžiků štěstí.


Rumpelstiltskin přešel do zadní části obchodu a protáhl se kolem Belle. Neodolal a otočil se na svou ženu. Pořád si ji prohlížel. Hebké dlouhé hnědé vlasy, nádherné modré oči, ostýchavý úsměv. Byla tajemná duše, která prozařovala temné kouty místnosti. Klenot mezi harampádím. Láska, která ho udržuje při životě.

Jeho oči sjely níž na vypouklé bříško. Již pět měsíců nosila Belle pod srdcem jeho dítě. V bílé halence se její tvary ještě zvýraznily. Belle celá jenom zářila, měla hebkou pleť a o očích se jí vždy zaleskla jiskra.

Rumpelstiltskin si povzdechl. Přál si, aby tu s ním byl i Baelfire, aby se s ním mohl o tu novinku podělit. Mísily se v něm protikladné pocity – stesk po synovi i radost z nového dítka. Až teď viděl o co všechno při válce s Ogry přišel. Kdyby se nepřihlásil, mohl všechny těhotenské radosti i strasti prožívat i s Milah.

Teď si užíval každou chvíli.

Ranní nevolnosti, které trvají celý den; nikdy nevěděl, kdy to na Belle přijde, ale vždy s ochotou jí držel vlasy, když zvracela a pak jí podal kapesník. Přitisknul si jí k sobě a věnoval jí polibek do vlasů. Držel jí tak dlouho, dokud nevolnosti nepřestaly nebo nepřišla druhá vlna.

Každý večer jí přinesl nějakou sladkost či zákusek a i když mu říkala, ať jí nic nekupuje, stejně nikdy neodolala.

Balil jí do deky, když na ni přišla zimnice a hřál ji svým tělem.

Po koupeli jí mazal bříško krémem proti striím.

Masíroval jí nohy.

Kupoval jí vitamíny.

Občas se rozčílila kvůli maličkostem. A on tam stál a usmíval se na ni.

Když spolu leželi v posteli, mluvil na děťátko. Věděl, že ho slyší. Povídal mu pohádky o začarovaném lese. A Belle ho výskala ve vlasech a smála se jeho prapodivným příběhům.

Každou noc si jí přitisknul k sobě a hladil jí po těle. Vdechoval vůni jejích vlasů, poslouchal tlukot jejího srdce. Belle si vždy četla dlouho do noci a on usínal po jejím boku. V noci odložil knihu, u které usnula, zhasnul lampičku a přitáhnul si jí k sobě. Ráno jí nechával dlouho spát.

Dopoledne s ním byla v obchodě a odpoledne chodila do knihovny. Knihovna byla její vášeň. První den, kdy mu oznámila, že čeká dítě, přinesla sebou domů všechny knihy o těhotenství a za dva dny je měla přelouskané. Vzpomínal jak se jí bál zeptat. A ona mu odpověděla, že se nic nestane, že sex v těhotenství je i doporučovaný.

Belle dopsala popis do knihy a odložila vázu opatrně na stůl. Přešlapovala přitom z nohy na nohu. Pak zatnula ruce v pěst a zhluboka se nadechla. Rumpelstiltskin si poslední dobou všimnul jejích zvláštních projevů. Doufal, že je všechno v pořádku. Bál se o ni. Moc. Připisoval to dalším těhotenským projevům.

Když si četla, podupávala přitom nohou, ne-li oběma. V posteli se vždycky pětkrát převalila, než našla tu správnou polohu na spaní a nakonec ji po šesté změnila. Když dlouho stála, pořád přenášela váhu.

I teď. Poklepávala špičkami bot do podlahy a lehce sebou ošívala.

„Belle," zeptal se Rumple „jsi v pořádku?"

Belle se ulekla a otočila hlavu. Starostlivý výraz na tváři jejího manžela jí vždy potěšil, ale nechtěla, aby se trápil. Všechno bylo v naprostém pořádku. Až na jednu maličkost.

„Není ti zima? Nemám ti donést vodu?" Rumpelstiltskin k ní přistoupil a položil jí ruku na rameno.

„Je mi fain," usmála se na něj.

„Celá se chvěješ." Nedalo to Rumplovi.

„To nic není," zavrtěla hlavou.

„Víš, že mi můžeš říct cokoliv, Belle." Rumpelstiltskinovi proběhly hlavou všechny nejhorší scénáře.

„Je to hloupost." Belle se podívala jinam, když se její oči opět střetly s Rumplovými, uviděla děs a hrůzu odehrávající se mu v hlavě. Rozhodla se jít s pravdou ven. „Jsem z toho všeho vzrušená."

„Já taky." Řekl. Lehce prsty přejel po pravé straně bříška a pak položil dlaň. „Budeme mít děťátko." Usmál se a kolem očí se mu utvořily vrásky.

„Tak jsem to nemyslela." Belle se začervenala, sklopila pohled a kousla se do spodního rtu.

Rumpelovi se na tváři objevil úžas. Na vteřinu se zlostně ušklíbl a pak se vřele usmál. Vzal do obou rukou bříško své ženy a pak jí políbil. Belle mu polibek opětovala. Přitisknul si jí k sobě. Cítil její břicho na tom svém. Držel jí kolem pasu.

Pak jí chytnul za boky a vysadil na stůl.

Belle se ulekla. „Rumple, co to děláš?"

„Přece nenechám svoji drahou ženušku trpět," zašeptal jí do krku. Slíbával jí kůži od shora dolů. Lehce jí nadzvedl a sundal jí punčocháče a vykasal sukni. Belle byla překvapená, ale rychle se tomu poddala. Zavřela oči a nechala se hýčkat. Zapřela se rukama dozadu a lokty narazila do zrcadla.

Rumpelstiltskin si rozepnul kalhoty a sundal spodky. Pak jí rukama rozevřel nohy. Neváhal. Belle se lehce podsunula a on do ní vklouznul.

Plynule.

Byla horká a rozpálená.

Vlhká.

Pomalinku začal přirážet. Opřel se rukama o hranu stolu a zabořil obličej do jejího pravého ramene. Chtěl být romantický, chtěl jí dráždit. Ale ona se k němu přisunula, cítil její vypouklé bříško, nechtěl na něj tlačit; objala ho kolem krku a svými pohyby pánve ho donutila zrychlit. Slyšel, jak rychle oddechuje.

Výskala ho ve vlasech.

A pak vyvrcholil. Celý se třásl jako by zimou. Pustil ruce ze stolu.

„Zůstaň," poprosila ho Belle. Byl v ní stále zaklíněný.

Ani jeden si druhému neviděli do obličeje. Cítili se navzájem, svou blízkost.

„Miluju tě." Zašeptal.

„Taky tě miluju." Vydechla.

Zazvonil zvoneček u dveří, někdo navštívil obchod.

Věnoval jí polibek na krk a pak z ní vyklouznul. Zpravil si kalhoty a šel přivítat hosta.

Belle zůstala ještě chvíli na stole. Zavřela oči a olízla si rty.

Uvědomila si, že jí to nestačilo.

Pak se šla umýt.


End file.
